Skylanders: The Adventure Continues
Skylanders: The Adventure Continues is an action 3D Platformer video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It is the seventh installment in the Skylanders video game franchise and will be released in 2020 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PS4. It will be available at Walmart, Amazon.com, Hot Topic, GameStop, Target and Smyths UK. It is the sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team and the prequel to Skylanders: SuperChargers, with the voices of Ellen DeGeneres, Fred Tatasciore, Billy West, John DiMaggio, Matthew Moy, Laura Bailey, Alex Ness, John Paul Karliak, Matthew Yang King, Addison Holley and Richard Horvitz, among others. This game should not be confused with Skylanders: World Builders, a fanmade game idea by Blackrhinoranger. Plot We find out that Skylands was originally not one planet, but a whole series of planets. Each planet is home to the Celestials, who are the great and powerful beings who created the Eternal Elemental Sources and gave the Giants and the Swap Force their elemental powers before sacrificing themselves to merge the planets into one, great big planet called Skylands, so that the solar system is protected from the Darkness thanks to the Core of Light. Meanwhile, in his castle, Kaos looks in several history books about the planets of the past and finds out that Pain-Yatta, Grave Clobber, Tae Kwon Crow, Bad Juju and 4 of the 7 Doom Raiders (5 of the 8 if you count Pain-Yatta) onced lived on those planets and tried to take them over until the solar system turned into Skylands, causing the 4 Doom Raiders to form a team with the Gulper, Pepper Jack and Dreamcatcher. As a result, he decides to make an interdimentional portal and travel into different dimensions of the Multi-Verse, finding an ally in each dimension and forming an alliance. Then he would use one of his mother's spells so he can take himself and his alliance back to a time when Skylands was still a solar system and help the eight villains take over all eight planets (not counting Light and Dark). Kaos' Mother overheard this and attempted to stop her son from doing so, but it was too late; Kaos already formed his alliance and they were already on their way. Realizing she needs help, Kaos' Mom heads for the Skylanders and Master Eon (and a boatload of guest stars) and begs them to help her find her son and stop him and his alliance from helping the Skylands outlaws take over each of the planets before he unknowingly destroys not just the Skylanders but also everything else in the present, including his castle, Glumshanks and even Skylands Academy. Gameplay The gameplay is really similar to various free-world builder games such as Disney Infinity, Spore, LittleBigPlanet, Super Mario Maker and even Lego Worlds. In Imaginators, you can create your own Skylander, while in this game, you get to create your very own level for your Skylanders. When you place an Elemental World Pack (which is just like an Adventure Pack, but with several adventures instead of just one) on the Portal of Power, you'll get several different choices. Each planet has a 6-level story that shows what happens when Kaos and a select few members of his alliance of that planet's particular element try to team up with one of the Skylands villains. Within those levels, there's hundreds of collectible items you can use to decorate your fanmade level. There's also some bonus missions that can be unlocked after completing the story mode missions on each planet. There is also the "Create Your Level" option that can only be done on an elemental planet. Yet despite being element-themed, anything unlocked on the other elemental planets can be used, but if that object matches the level's element, it gives you a bigger chance of scoring points, currency, and XP (the chances are even bigger if you Skylander matches the element as well). You can also share your creations with other users online (that is, as long as it's not inappropriate and is approved by Activision). Once you've finished all of the first 48 levels in total, you'll get to unlock the final story level where you'll come face-to-face with Kaos himself. Though the Light and Dark elements were first discovered in Trap Team and each given 8 new basic Skylanders, a Giant, two Swap Force Skylanders, a new Trap Master, two Minis and some guest stars, they're not canon with the main story. Instead, they each have their own, seperate story with their own planets and a few new villains in each, as well as Blaster-Tron and Hoodsickle, respectively. There's even two new elements that make their debut in this game: Ice and Stone. They each have one new basic Skylander, one guest star, one Trap Master and one Mini. They also each have a new Villain and their own Celestials (Elsa from Frozen is the Celestial of Ice, and is pretty much the only guest star Celestial in the game). There's even a Kaos Planet which is made by Kaos' Mother (whom you can play as for the first time, but only on her planet) and introduces the Doom Dragon, a new, never-before-seen Ender Dragon-like villain that not even Kaos has faced before. It is exclusive to the Dark Edition Starter Pack. Playable characters There are four types of playable characters (besides Series 2-5 Skylanders, Giants, Swap Force Skylanders, Trap Masters and Minis): Brand-new basic Skylanders and guest star Skylanders (the only 2 types of new characters with their own figures), which can be used on any of the planets, the Celestials, who can only be playable on the planet of their element (on other planets, they give a boost for the Skylanders), and Trappable Villains (who can only be playable once you've trapped them after their boss battles on their planets). Since the Celestials are the guys who made the elements, you can choose what kind of look you want for their powers, abilities and other stuff related to their elements. For example, you could have Porcu-Spine (the Life element Celestial) shoot plants, mice, pinecones, etc. from his staff. Trappable Villains, on the other hand, have fixed abilities that are even stronger than the Celestials' abilities. Not only can they also be used for Villain Quests like in Trap Team, but they can also access Villain-only areas in the story mode levels, which unlock rare items. In addition, all 8 Giants, all 16 Swap Force Skylanders and all 18 Trap Masters from the previous games will work in this game. Therefore, they don't need new figures. Same thing with the Traps. Skylanders Returning Magic *Series 4 Spyro *Spry (Mini) *Series 3 Double Trouble *Series 3 Wrecking Ball *Series 2 Voodood *Ninjini (Giant) *Mini Jini (Mini) *Series 4 Pop Fizz *Hoot Loop (Swap Force) *Trap Shadow (Swap Force) *Series 2 Star Strike *Series 2 Dune Bug *Blastermind (Trap Master) *Enigma (Trap Master) *Series 2 Déjà Vu *Series 2 Cobra Cadabra Earth *Series 3 Bash *Bop (Mini) *Series 2 Dino-Rang *Series 4 Prism Break *Series 4 Terrafin *Terrabite (Mini) *Crusher (Giant) *Series 2 Flashwing *Rubble Rouser (Swap Force) *Doom Stone (Swap Force) *Series 2 Slobber Tooth *Series 2 Scorp *Wallop (Trap Master) *Head Rush (Trap Master) *Series 2 Fist Bump *Series 2 Rocky Roll Water *Series 3 Slam Bam *Series 3 Zap *Series 2 Wham-Shell *Series 5 Gill Grunt *Gill Runt (Mini) *Thumpback (Giant) *Thumpling (Mini) *Series 3 Chill *Wash Buckler (Swap Force) *Freeze Blade (Swap Force) *Series 2 Riptide *Series 2 Punk Shock *Snap Shot (Trap Master) *Lob Star (Trap Master) *Series 2 Flip Wreck *Series 2 Echo Fire *Series 3 Ignitor *Series 2 Sunburn *Series 3 Flameslinger *Series 4 Eruptor *Weeruptor (Mini) *Hot Head (Giant) *Series 3 Hot Dog *Blast Zone (Swap Force) *Fire Kracken (Swap Force) *Series 3 Fryno *Small Fry (Mini) *Series 2 Smolderdash *Wildfire (Trap Master) *Ka-Boom (Trap Master) *Series 2 Torch *Series 2 Trail Blazer Tech *Series 2 Boomer *Series 3 Drill Sergeant *Series 3 Drobot *Drobit (Mini) *Series 4 Trigger Happy *Trigger Snappy (Mini) *Bouncer (Giant) *Series 3 Sprocket *Magna Charge (Swap Force) *Spy Rise (Swap Force) *Series 2 Countdown *Series 2 Wind-Up *Gearshift (Trap Master) *Jawbreaker (Trap Master) *Series 2 Chopper *Series 2 Tread Head Undead *Series 3 Hex *Hijinx (Mini) *Series 4 Cynder *Series 4 Chop Chop *Series 2 Ghost Roaster *Eye Brawl (Giant) *Eye Small (Mini) *Series 2 Fright Rider *Night Shift (Swap Force) *Rattle Shake (Swap Force) *Series 2 Roller Brawl *Series 2 Grim Creeper *Krypt King (Trap Master) *Short Cut (Trap Master) *Series 2 Bat Spin *Series 2 Funny Bone Air * Series 4 Whirlwind * Breeze (Mini) * Series 2 Warnado * Series 3 Sonic Boom * Series 3 Lightning Rod * Swarm (Giant) * Series 4 Jet-Vac * Pet-Vac (Mini) * Free Ranger (Swap Force) * Boom Jet (Swap Force) * Series 2 Pop Thorn * Series 2 Scratch * Gusto (Trap Master) * Thunderbolt (Trap Master) * Series 2 Blades * Series 2 Fling Kong Life * Series 3 Camo * Series 3 Stump Smash * Series 3 Zook * Series 4 Stealth Elf * Whisper Elf (Mini) * Tree Rex (Giant) * Barkley (Mini) * Series 3 Shroomboom * Stink Bomb (Swap Force) * Grilla Drilla (Swap Force) * Series 2 Bumble Blast * Series 2 Zoo Lou * Bushwhack (Trap Master) * Tuff Luck (Trap Master) * Series 2 High Five * Series 2 Food Fight Light * Light Flashwing * Light Hex * Light Jet-Vac * Knight Light (Trap Master) * Series 2 Spotlight Dark * Shadow Spyro (formerly Dark Spyro) * Knight Mare (Trap Master) * Series 2 Blackout New Magic * Legendary Cobra Cadabra * Enchanted Dune Bug * Lightcore Double Trouble * Redburn (formerly Fire Dragon) * Triple Trouble (Mini) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Poppy (Trolls) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Earth * Lightcore Dino-Rang * Finn * Mud Smash * Crasher (Mini) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Power Punch Bugs Bunny * Timon (The Lion King) * Boog (Open Season) * Armadylan (PJ Masks) * Alex (Madagascar) Water * Lightcore Flip Wreck * Legendary Lightcore Flip Wreck * Smack-Shell (Mini) * Spongebob Squarepants * Moana * Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Scauldron (Dreamwork's Dragons) * Gekko (PJ Masks) * Dory (Finding Nemo/Dory) * Allstar Seaworthy (Snorks) Fire * Lightcore Torch * Colt Blaze (Mini) * Fire Mario (known in-game as simply Mario) (only compatible on Nintendo Switch; also functions as an amiibo) * Zebedee (The Magical Roundabout/Doogal) Tech * Lightcore Wind-Up * Choppy (Mini) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Wall-E * Jimmy Neutron * Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) Undead * Lightcore Funny Bone * Tiny Bone (Mini) * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Air * Lightcore Scratch * Flybug * Kirby (only compatible on Nintendo Switch; also functions as an amiibo) * Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Chicken Little (2005) * Pow (Canimals) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Captain Underpants * Blu (Rio) * Bill (Sitting Ducks) * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Owlette (PJ Masks) * Chicklette (Mini) Life * Lightcore Zoo Lou * Crash Bandicoot (as a guest star basic Skylander) * Woodenem * Branch (Trolls) * Woody Woodpecker * Baloo (Jungle Book) * Catboy (PJ Masks) * Nitro Catboy * Kittenboy (Mini) * Nitro Kittenboy (Mini) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Shaun the Sheep * Manny (Ice Age) * Nigel the Koala (The Wild) Light * Light Wall-E * Flashlight (Mini) * Sunshine (formerly Sun Dragon) * Sunspot (Mini) * Light Fury (How To Train Your Dragon) * Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Joy (Inside Out) * Cuphead * Ladybug (PJ Masks) Dark * Shadow Riptide * Shadow Flameslinger * Shadow Manny * Blackling (Mini) * Tarclops * Cyclops Slimeball (Mini) * Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Ruby Gloom * Batarina (PJ Masks) Ice (bonus element) * Broozar-Bear (Trap Master) * Merseal * Merpup (Mini) * Skipper (Madagascar) Stone (bonus element) * Sapphyre * Baby Blue (Mini) Celestials * ??? (Celestial of the Magic element) * ??? (Celestial of the Earth element) * ??? (Celestial of the Water element) * ??? (Celestial of the Fire element) * ??? (Celestial of the Tech element) * ??? (Celestial of the Undead element) * ??? (Celestial of the Air element) * Porcu-Spine (Celestial of the Life element) * ??? (Celestial of the Light element) * ??? (Celestial of the Dark element) * Elsa (Frozen) (Celestial of the Ice element, bonus element) * ??? (Celestial of the Stone element, bonus element) * Kaossandra (Kaos' Mother, Celestial of the Kaos element) Trappable Villains Magic * Pain-Yatta (honorary Doom Raider) * Drow Witch * Magic Spell Punk (known in-game as simply Spell Punk) * Arkeyan Crackler Earth * Golden Queen (Doom Raider) * Boulder Bowler * Overripe Boulder Bowler * Goliath Drow Water * Dr. Blowhole (Penguins of Madagascar) (Doom Raider) * Grave Clobber * Armored Chompy * Octobella (PJ Masks) Fire * Hades (Disney's Hercules) (Doom Raider) * Tae Kwon Crow * Hob 'N' Yaro * Blaze Brewer Tech * Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) * Romeo (PJ Masks) Undead * Wolfgang (Doom Raider) * Rotting Robbie * Bones and Arrow * The Wolfies (PJ Masks) * Freddy Fazbear (FNAF) Air * Discord (My Little Pony) (Doom Raider) * Bad Juju * Red Thunder (a previously unnamed red troll from Trap Team) * Blocker Bird * Motsuki (PJ Masks) * Nightlight Motsuki Life * Chompy Mage (Doom Rader) * Goomba (Super Mario) (Nintendo Switch version only) Light * Baron von Cavitus (3-2-1 Penguins!) (Doom Raider) * Blaster-Tron * Corn Hornet * Arkeyan Duelist * Lotso (Toy Story 3) Dark * Gargamel (The Smurfs) (Doom Raider) * Hoodsickle * Shadow Duke * Axecutioner * Ink Bendy (BATIM) (known in-game as simply Bendy) * Night Ninja (PJ Masks) * Luna Girl (PJ Masks) (secret boss; can only be fought after defeating Motsuki in the Air Elemental World) Ice (bonus element) * Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout/Doogal) (Doom Raider) Stone (bonus element) * ??? (Doom Raider) Kaos * Kaos * Doom Dragon Packs Wave 1 Starter packs * Xbox One/PS4 starter pack (comes with Manny, Series 3 Flameslinger and the Life and Fire Elemental World Packs) * Shadow Edition starter pack (comes with Shadow Manny, Shadow Flameslinger, Shadow Riptide, Shadow Spyro and the Life, Fire and Kaos Elemental World Packs) (exclusive to GameStop) Single packs * Mud Smash * Spongebob Squarepants * Woodenem * Woody Woodpecker * Series 2 Dune Bug * Enchanted Dune Bug (exclusive to Walmart) * Series 2 Food Fight * Armadylan * Series 4 Eruptor * Twilight Sparkle * Series 2 Cobra Cadabra * Legendary Cobra Cadabra (exclusive to Amazon.com) * Legendary Lightcore Flip Wreck (exclusive to Amazon.com) * Lightcore Double Trouble * Lightcore Zoo Lou * Lightcore Torch Triple packs * Series 4 Spyro, Series 5 Gill Grunt and Series 4 Trigger Happy * Light Flashwing, Light Hex and Light Jet-Vac (exclusive to Hot Topic) * Gekko, Owlette and Catboy * Gekko, Owlette and Nitro Catboy (exclusive to Target) * Spry, Triple Trouble and Mini Jini (Minis) * Bop, Terrabite and Crasher (Minis) * Drobit, Trigger Snappy and Choppy (Minis) * Hijinx, Eye Small and Tiny Bone (Minis) Buddy packs (exclusive to Walmart) * Smack-Shell and Series 2 Wham-Shell * Flashlight and Series 2 Spotlight * Blackling and Series 2 Blackout Elemental World Packs * Magic Elemental World Pack (comes with Series 4 Pop Fizz) * Earth Elemental World Pack (comes with Series 2 Flashwing) * Water Elemental World Pack (comes with Series 3 Chill) * Tech Elemental World Pack (comes with Wall-E) * Air Elemental World Pack (comes with Flybug) * Undead Elemental World Pack (comes with Series 2 Funny Bone) Wave 2 Single packs * Light Wall-E (exclusive to Hot Topic) * Boog * Bugs Bunny * Ladybug * Batarina * Redburn Triple packs * Series 2 High Five, Series 2 Bat Spin and Series 2 Flipwreck Elemental World Packs * Light Elemental World Pack (comes with Cuphead) * Dark Elemental World Pack (comes with Ruby Gloom) Wave 2 1/2 Single packs * Power Punch Bugs Bunny (only in Europe) (exclusive to Smyths UK) Buddy packs (exclusive to Walmart) * Colt Blaze and Series 2 Trail Blazer * Sunspot and Sunshine * Cyclops Slimeball and Tarclops Wave 3 Single packs * Series 2 Fright Rider * Wallace * Crash Bandicoot * Lightcore Dino-Rang Triple packs * Weeruptor, Small Fry and Colt Blaze (Minis) * Smack-Shell, Gill Runt and Thumpling (Minis) Traps * Air Jughead (exclusive to GameStop) (contains Nightlight Motsuki) Elemental World Packs * Ice Elemental World Pack (comes with Merseal, Merpup and exclusive Ice Trap) * Stone Elemental World Pack (comes with Sapphyre, Baby Blue and exclusive Stone Trap) Wave 4 Single packs * Jimmy Neutron * Toothless * Light Fury * Broozar-Bear (Trap Master) Triple packs * Breeze, Pet Vac and Chicklette (Minis) * Whisper Elf, Barkley and Kittenboy (Minis) * Whisper Elf, Barkley and Nitro Kittenboy (Minis) (exclusive to Target) Buddy packs (exclusive to Walmart) * Chicklette and Owlette * Kittenboy and Catboy Wave 5 Single packs * Lightcore Scratch * Joy Traps * Earth Handstand (exclusive to Target) (contains Overripe Boulder Bowler) Trivia * This will be the first Skylanders game released at Hot Topic and not Toys R Us, which means Legendary Skylanders will be exclusive to Amazon.com. * The toys for this game will have purple bases. * The figures for some returning (series 2-5) Skylanders will have different appearances than their original ones. * Batarina and Ladybug originated as PJ Masks OCs by DeviantArt user p0ketiger. * Merseal, the Ice elemental basic Skylander, seems to bear a striking resemblance to Primarina from the Pokemon franchise. * In this game, David Tennant replaces Peter Sallis as the voice of Wallace due to Sallis' death in 2017, while Tara Strong replaces Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as the voice of Gekko due to Breitkopf's retirement in the next year. ** Additionally, this would be the only time Strong would voice Gekko and Casey Kelp, as the former will be voiced by Claire Corlett for season 4 of PJ Masks, while the latter hasn't been around since the cancellation of Snorks. *** Speaking of Casey Kelp, her in-game model will have a tiny belly button for the first time, as she did not have one in the original Snorks cartoon.